


high and dry

by downpours



Series: projecting my issues onto klaus hargreeves [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Pre-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpours/pseuds/downpours
Summary: Klaus feels like all of his nerves are soft serve. They vibrate beautifully beneath his skin.He realizes, “Oh. I want to feel like this forever.”OR, how Diego responds to Klaus’ first overdose.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: projecting my issues onto klaus hargreeves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	high and dry

**Author's Note:**

> tw drug overdose, emetophobia and suicidal ideation
> 
> title from high and dry - radiohead

Klaus feels like all of his nerves are soft serve. They vibrate beautifully beneath his skin.

He realizes, “Oh. I want to feel like this forever.”

And he does.

Nothing else makes him feel like this; not  the pride of missions, not the buzz of sneaking out to Griddy’s.

This.

This.

_ This. _

And he’s made of air.

He must be, the way he’s floating

and it’s all just—

Quiet.

No screams. No raspy whispers. No voice pointing out his uselessness. Just the sound of his heart beating erratically into his vibrating chest.

And, did things always feel this  _good_?

Did he ever feel this goddamn good sober? God. It’s like a full-body orgasm. The human body was capable of this? And he never knew? He should feel overstimulated but he isn’t. He just wants 

more 

more 

more.

Pogo’s physiology lessons ring faintly in his mind. Mixing drugs can be fatal. Klaus wonders how much of the lightheadedness is from the drugs and how much is from the fact that he cannot breathe. He should be scared, but he finds himself easing into the motionlessness. Death would be okay. Calm, numb, like the drugs. Maybe he craves death like he craves pills. Eternal peace was the one thing the pills couldn’t offer. 

Pogo’s lectures on the half lives of drugs echo inside his head. He knows this won’t last forever. And isn’t that such a funny term? _Half-life?_ It’s an excellent way to describe the way he’s lived for the past 16 years.

“Hm. Maybe this is it,” Klaus mutters emotionlessly.

And maybe it is. He’s okay with that. He sinks into his pillow and doesn’t have a single thought after. 

His last thought was:  _ It‘s quiet. _

* * *

“Shouldn’t we invite Klaus?” Diego asks.

“I don’t even think he’s in the house. Probably out, doing pot,” Luther spits.

“You don’t  _ do _ weed, Luther,” Diego refutes, rubbing his temple, “But we should at least try.”

“I agree,” Vanya spoke quietly.

Luther scoffs at her boldness.

“Okay. Go wake him. If he’s not down in three minutes, we’re leaving,” Allison decides.

Diego sighs and runs up the staircase, two steps at a time. He reaches Klaus’ door and knocks impatiently.

“Klaus? You better be awake.”

There was no response.

“I’m coming in. You better be clothed this time.”

Diego busts open the door and is greeted with the stench of vomit and a vacant stare from his brother. 

His brother, lying in his own puke, body limp and head slumped to face the door. Klaus’ lips are colorless, open seemingly mid-sentence. 

Diego realizes Klaus isn't breathing.

“SHIT!” Diego exclaims, running forward to check for a pulse on his brother’s neck. He doesn’t find it. He shouts, “s-somebody call Mom!”

Diego cups Klaus’ cheek, trying to picture the way his lifeless eyes used to look. Bright, rebellious, full of life. They are empty now.

Diego stutters, “No, no, no! Goddamnit, not you too!”

He pats his brother’s cheek like it will restart his heart. It doesn't.

He hears a shuffle of footsteps barreling up the staircase and the methodical steps of his robot mother. He stays clutching his brother's cheek, but he's dead and cold to the touch. _Klaus can't die like this. He will be okay. Klaus has to be okay._ He's already had to bury one brother because of the darkness inside him. He's not ready to bury another.

"Diego, dear, step aside." Grace orders sweetly. "Children, return to your rooms."

He doesn't want to, but he lets go and follows her instructions.

Diego doesn't breathe until Grace returns and assures him that Klaus is stable in the infirmary. 


End file.
